


A Badboy's Property

by Purplevhie09



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun is Bad at Feelings, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Innocent Park Chanyeol, Jealous Byun Baekhyun, Love/Hate, M/M, Mpreg, OT12 (EXO), Possessive Byun Baekhyun, Soft Park Chanyeol, Submissive Park Chanyeol, Top Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplevhie09/pseuds/Purplevhie09
Summary: Park Chanyeol agreed to marry the youngest son of the Byun's without any idea what he is getting himself into. It's not like that he is inlove or what but, it's their grandparents last wish before dying.If he is willingly accepted it, the Byun's youngest son, didn't.And he swear that he would make his beautiful husband, live a life he wished he never get intoOr maybe, he just didn't want him to get away from him either.Because after all,He is the Badboy's Property.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I started a new story and deleted the first one. Sorry for those who leaves Kudos 😅☹️ .. it's just I got confused about my own plot.

_**Prologue** _

"This would be your new house!!" Mrs. Byun told the newly wed couple who have their luggaged with them.

Chanyeol smiled at them while Baekhyun acts like he liked it too.

"From now on, you will live here and start a family okay?!" Mrs. Park hugged the two boys with all smiles.

Chanyeol, as always nods and smiles warmly.

Baekhyun on the other hand, is silently smirking while thinking of many things to do with his _husband._


	2. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You are mine, Chanyeol! Only mine!!"

**_“Fuck! Where is my sock!!”_ **

Chanyeol quickly checked Baekhyun after turning off the stove in the kitchen where he is cooking their breakfast. They are preparing for school since the vacation already ends and they are now attending school again.

"Here it is!" Chanyeol picked the socks Baekhyun keeps looking for. "Do you still need anything?"

Baekhyun grabbed his socks and ignored Chanyeol who just took a sighed. "The breakfast is ready, you better eat something before leaving."

Baekhyun glares at the taller before wearing his shoes and shoving his bag on his shoulder. "Just shut up! You are annoying!"

Chanyeol just nods at him and let the Alpha leaves first. He fixed his bed, yes, though they lives under the same roof, Baekhyun choose to sleep separately with Chanyeol. Chanyeol wanted it to though. He loves having his own room and read books in a quiet place. After their parents let them lived together, they decided to habe their own lives too. Baekhyun though, likes bossing around the taller.

Chanyeol didn't complain, for his Mom reminded him that it's his duty to tend his _husband's_ needs. Baekhyun didn't like his presence so much so he just let him be and worked when he is not around. After cleaning the mess, he closed the door and went to his room to get his things. He saw Baekhyun leaving the house without even looking at him.

Another sighed scaped his lips and he went straight to eat breakfast. He didn't need to worry though, their school was just a ten minutes walk from home. Baekhyun's hurrying because he doesn't want anyone to see him with Chanyeol.

They marriage is a secret and would only be reveal when the right time comes. So, Chanyeol still use his family name and not Baekhyun's.

Chanyeol finished eating and washing the dishes. He also checked everything before leaving the house. He walks gracefully along the side walk and enjoy the wonderful morning. As he enters the school, he could see other students walking passed him. They have their own groups and sharing anything they could share.

As he walked passed through a group of students, a hand stopped him bu the shoulder. When he turned around, he saw his bestfriend, Oh Sehun. He is a year younger than him but he thinks maturedly and always make sure that Chanyeol is always safe. He is also one of the person knows about his secret.

"Good morning, Hunnie!!"

"Morning, why are you alone?" Sehun asked though he already knows what is the answer. "That bastard—"

"It's okay, I guess, it's better this way right? No one will know our _secret,_ aside from and those who attends our wedding~" Chanyeol beamed.

Sehun just sighed and nods. "Fine."

Chanyeol walks side by side with Sehun and happily told him about his vacation. Sehun kust silently listen and smiles while watching the taller speak like a little kid. Sehun is really obvious about his true feelings and everyone could easily tell that except his cute and adorable bestfriend. He couldn't blame him though, the older have no experience with love and relationships. He might be married but he still clueless with everything. All Chanyeol knows, is that he needs to tend his husband's needs and comply as a good _wife_ should be. 

When lunch came, Sehun hold Chanyeol's arm to guide him towards the cafeteria where their other friends are waiting. They reach a table with three guys sitting there. They are also their friends, namely, Kim Jumnyeon or Suho, Lu Han, and Do Kyungsoo. On the side, Chanyeol saw Baekhyun with his friends and some pretty girls lingering around them. It didn't escape his eyes when Baekhyun kissed the girl beside him as if he didn't have a husband.

Well, technically they are, but no one knows that so there is no reason for him to make any say about his husband's doings. Sehun saw it too, and he really wanted to punch the smaller. But he restrains his anger and tried to make Chanyeol happy. Besides, that is his role as his bestfriend right? To make him happy and safe.

"Guys, there is a new open Café just near our school, lets check it out later!" Suho suggested.

"That's great, a new hang-out place for us!" Luhan agreed. "Let's also looked for some cute guys!!"

"I thought you are already dating someone?" Kyungsoo asked. "What's his name again? Jinyoung?"

"Well, we broke before the start of classes, so, I need a new boyfie!!" Luhan snickered.

"Or you mean, a dick to shoved inside your ass!" Kyungsoo rolled his eyes.

"What ever?!" Luhan stuck his tongue out playfully before facing their other friends. "Maybe, we could find Chanyeol, a boyfie too!"

Chanyeol looked at him with wide eyes. "Lu-hyung, you know that..." Chanyeol bit his lower lip. His friends know he is married and honestly, they don't like Baekhyun for him.

Chanyeol is way too innocent to dealt with someone like Byun Baekhyun. He have a reputation being the popular, Hearthrob/Heartbreaker in the campus. He dates anyone he likes, rather it's a boy or girl. He would fuck any where in school or when he gots horny. Chanyeol knows that too, but their parents didn't. Though, Chanyeol could easily tell them about Baekhyun being an asshole, he can't break the last wish of their grandparents. He is just too kind also to exposed his husband.

Suho clicked his tongue. "As if, _he_ cares about it though, look, he is over there with his friends, making out with some random girls."

Chanyeol just looked down.

"Besides, you are only married, it's a also a secret too! So, that asshole have all the guts to show everyone he is _fucking single,_ and fucked anyone he likes," Kyungsoo added.

Sehun took a sighed and grabbed his bestfriend's hand. "Let's just go to that Café later, my treat!"

Chanyeol looked at his bestfriend whilr their other friends cheered for Sehun's sudden announcement. When the trio left to buy something for them to eat, courtesy of Sehun, they left the bestfriends alone. Chanyeol was listening to some music when Sehun notice Baekhyun looking at their direction. He also noticed how the smaller changed his moods and pushed the girl away from his laps. He ignored it at first but when he looked at his bestfriend again, he can't help but got memsmerized by his beauty.

He leans closer, from his angle, anyone would think he was kissing Chanyeol, even though he is not. A hard bang caught their attentions, except for Chanyeol who is too focus with his notes and music. Sehun lifted his head and follow the direction of the loud banged. There he saw, Baekhyun standing up, looking so mad and leaving his friends. The smaller get his phone and left their table,leaving his friends confused and dumbfounded.

Chanyeol removed his earphones when their friends returned with their foods.

"Hun, let's eat!" Chanyeol faced Sehun who smiled at him sweetly.

"Okay,"he forget the scene Baekhyun made and enjoy his lunch with Chanyeol.

\--

Just like what they have planned earlier, they went to newly opened Café. It was own by a cute looking man, named, Xiumin. He have other staffs, namely, Yeonjun, Felix and Lucas. The Café seems to become popular becausr of the staffs and food also.

"I'll just use the bathroom," Sehun excused his self. "Chan, you order for us."

"Okay," Chanyeol nods.

As Chanyeol went to counter his friends look for a table for them. The tallest guy of the staffs named, Lucas was the one infront of the counter.

"Hi! Pretty boy,"he greeted. "What can I get our pretty customer?"

Chanyeol blushed because of the compliments but tried to maintain his smile. "Uhmm.. two iced Americano, two Cappuccino, one black coffee, and five slices of red velvet cake,"he said.

"Okay! Since you're pretty, I will add this strawberry muffins, on me!" Lucas said after punching the orders.

"Uhmm..thanks.." Chanyeol shyly smiled.

"I will served your order after five minutes!" Lucas winked at Chanyeol who just smiled and wemt to his friends.

"Looks like that Lucas, likes you Channie!" Luhan squealed.

"He is just doing his job," Chanyeol defends. "Or maybe he is just friendly.."

Luhan just giggles along with Suho and Kyungsoo. But they suddenly became silent when Chanyeol's phone rang. He excused his self to answer the call when their orders arrived. With Yeonjun serving their order.

"Hello? Baekhyun?" Chanyeol asked confusedly.

_["Where the fuck! Are you?!"]_

Chanyeol furrowed his brows. He was sure that he sent a message to his husband that he is hanging with his friends before going home.

"I message you that I will be hanging out with my friends, before going home.." Chanyeol answered politely as always.

_["Go home now! I'm hungry!!"]_

The call ended after that and Chanyeol just took a sighed. He went back to his friends amd told them that he needs to go home. Sehun who just returned, offer him a ride home. Chanyeol accepted it since it's gonna take a long walk if he didn't. And Baekhyun might get angry if he comes home late. When they've reached home, Baekhyun was secretly smirking when he heard a car outside. 

_He is so easily to control, tsk!_

But his smirk fades away when Chanyeol cames out with Sehun trailing on him. Chanyeol smiled at Sehun as the younger leans closer. Baekhyun don't know why but he didn't like what he saw. When Sehun left, Chanyeol enter the house and looked around.

"I'm home, Baekhyun, what would you like to eat?"he asked as he wore his hpuse slippers and heading towards the kitchen only to be pushed against the wall, making him winced and shocked. "B-Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun glared at the taller slamming his hands against the wall cornering the taller. Chanyeol who is taller than him, felt so small and scared with Baekhyun's sudden behaviour.

"Who told you that you can flirt with any other guy ha?! WHO TOLD YOU?!" Baekhyun shouted angrily.

"I... I d-don't know what y-you're talking about..." Chanyeol bit his lower lip to stop it from trembling.

Baekhyun's angry eyes stared at his lips, and before could Chanyeol speak another word, a pair of lips was pressed against his, moving harshly and roughly. Chanyeol whimpered and tried to push Baekhyun away, but he is stronger despite being small. Baekhyun grabbed his hands pinning it beside the taller's head as he angle his own head to deepened the kiss.

"Uuuhhhhgggggmmmmm!!!" Chanyeol whimpred gasping for air.

Baekhyun pulls away looking darkly at Chanyeol.

"You are mine, Chanyeol! Only mine!!"


	3. Damage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol slowly tries to stand up. Feeling totally wrecked and damage.

**_“You are mine Chanyeol! Only mine!!”_ **

Chanyeol tried to calm his beating heart because of Baekhyun's sudden actions. He didn't know what it means with those words so he tried to ignore it. He prepared their dinner and called Baekhyun to eat. Baekhyun joined him silently and he let him be. When they are finished, he washed the dishes and went to his room to do his homeworks. Chanyeol decided to take a bath before going to sleep.

Baekhyun was watching some tv shows when he unconsciouly toucj his lips. He can't focus on what he is watching. He could still feel the taller's soft lips against him.

"Fuck!"he groans.

He remembers their wedding last three months ago. It was just the start of summer when their Grandparents asked them their last wish before leaving for good. A wish Baekhyun didn't know that would happened against his will. The Byuns Family has been good friends with the Parks for a long time. And their Grandparents wanted to strengthen the bond by letting their grandchildrens marrying each other. Baekhyun couldn't refused because he loves them so much. He might be the black sheep of their family but he truly cares about them.

Even though he really don't want to get married, he agreed to fulfill their wish. He already knows Chanyeol since they were kids. They are not close since Chanyeol prefer enjoying the nature than being with other kids unlike Baekhyun who is friendly and outgoing. He didn't even noticed how Chanyeol grows faster than him. They go to the same school and he often see Chanyeol getting bullied because of his ears. He also finds it funny, but as time goes by, he became to adore those elf-like ears. He then secretly fight the bullies of Chanyeol making the latter happy ever since the bullying stops.

He watched him from a far, admiring how he smiles beautifully towards anyone. His dimples showing and his almond shape eyes twinkled when he is truly happy.

When they've reached junior year, Baekhyun became more body conscious. He started going into gyms to workout. He then became popular because of his outgoing charisma and hot looks. While Chanyeol remained behind those glases yet still beautiful. Baekhyun became a party lover while Chanyeol prefer going to museums or reading books in the library.

And when they've reached senior year, their Grandparents became sick and asked for that wish.

That is marrying each other.

On their wedding day, only few people knows about it. Baekhyun wanted to run away but when he saw how beautiful Chanyeol, he remained on his spot and watched him approached his place. Chanyeol was smiling shyly and didn't even tried to look a him.

But then he is still mad about everything. He decided to make Chanyeol's life miserable. He let him do all the house chores and waited for him to snapped out. He wanted to show his family every negative traits about Chanyeol so he could file a divorce. But Chanyeol has always been so good and obligued. He never complaints nor answered back.

He acts like a slave yet he still don't fight back. Baekhyun didn't know but everytime their parents visited them Chanyeol could always comes out with an excuse why he can't attend their dinner meetings. Chanyeol's too good to be true. He is too kind and understanding making him feel something he can't explain.

He took a sighed and decided to went to his room. But then he decided to check on Chanyeol and enter his room. The taller was peacefully sleeping not afraid that someone might enter his room. He's hugging a flushed toy that is too familiar to Baekhyun.

A rilakkuma bear that he gave him as a gift for his birthday two years ago. He can't help but smile and took a step back when Chanyeol moves. His blanket slips showing his beautiful long legs. Baekhyun gulps and took a step forward to trace his fingers along the outline of Chanyeol's legs. He imagine how would it feel to have those long legs wrapped around his.

_Fuck! What am I thinking?!_

He realized that even though they are married for almost three months now, their first real contact was the kiss earlier. On their wedding the taller just gave him a peck on the lips all shy and blushing infront of him.

Chanyeol is still a virgin and no relationship since birth.

For some reason, he felt proud for having the chance to be his first kiss. He left the room and went straight to his own bathroom ro finished his business. How the hell he got a boner just looking at his husband sleeping so peacefully like that.

"Uhhmmm~Yeol~"he moaned his husband's name while jerking off. Imagining his tight hole engulfing his hard-rock dick while moaning his name.

"Yeah! Just like that! Uhmmmm~"

He comes hard panting cursing how he imagine his husband being underneath him, wrecked beautifully. After drying his hair he decided to sleep it over and forget his own craziness.

\--

"Fuck!"

Chanyeol turns to look at him when he cursed loudly. How the hell he can't? 

Chanyeol's in the kitchen, cooking breakfast wearing a large size shirt and fitted shorts almost unnoticed underneath. Long legs showing innocently, his hair a bit tussle and his sweating due to heat.

"Baekhyun, are you hungry? I'm almost done here, go and take a shower," Chanyeol said. "Eat before you leave for school."

The taller smiled at him before turning off the stove and prepare the plates on the table. Baekhyun didn't know what come up to him when he approached Chanyeol and grabs his neck and kissed him.

"Uhhhmmmm!!" Chanyeol whimpered and his hands hold on his shoulder keeping his balance.

Baekhyun tilted his head to deepened the kiss while his free hand hold the taller's waist, pulling him closer.

Chanyeol successfully pulls away to catch some air. "W-What are y-you doing?"

Baekhyun cursed silently with those innocent eyes asking him. "Fuck! How can you act like that?!"

Chanyeol really looks so clueless.

"You're driving me insane!" Baekhyun exclaimed.

"I.... I don't know what you're talking about.." Chanyeol looks away.

Baekhyun grabs his wrist pulling him towards his room. He shoved Chanyeol into his bed before locking the door, making sure that no one could disturbed them.

Chanyeol looked so confused and suddenly blushed when Baekhyun removed his own shirt revealing his well-built body.

"A-Are you taking a shower? I will leave then!" Chanyeol tried to leaves but Baekhyun pushed him back.

"You're not going anywhere," Baekhyun said looking at him darkly.

Chanyeol can't read his husband's face. But he is sure that he is serious right now and a bit mad. He wanted to ask what he have done wrong but too scared to let out any words. Baekhyun might be smaller than him but he is stronger than him. Chanyeol looks away when Baekhyun leans closer.

Baekhyun grabs his jaw pressing it a bit hard. "Look at me, Yeol, only look at me!"

Chanyeol's really scared. He can't stop shivering under the gaze of Baekhyun. Baekhyun smirked and closed the gap between them. When he pulls away, he licks his lips and gave Chanyeol some space. Chanyeol's swollen lips and teary eyes turned him on more.

"B-Baekhyun...please...stop..." Chanyeol pleaded.

Baekhyun ignored his please and started removing the tallers shirt. Chanyeol tried to stop him but Baekhyun's stronger than he thought. The smaller successfully removed his shirt and started kissing him again. "B-Baek....please....stop!!!"

Baekhyun ignored him again and continue kissing and sucking his husband's beautiful body. From his neck down to his collarbones. Chanyeol's literally crying now as Baekhyun removed his undergarments leaving him fully naked. Baekhyun's too eager to have him that he get his bottle of lube and started preparing the taller.

"Aahhh!!! Baek!!! It hurts!!" Chanyeol cried out.

"Shut up! You're fucking annoying!!" Baekhyun's blinded with lust.

"B-Baek..." Chanyeol sniffed.

Baekhyun put some lube on his dick and pushed his self in. Chanyeol screamed due to pain. Baekhyun didn't even gave him time to adjust as he pounds his husband deep and hard. Chanyeol fist the bedsheets to ease the pain he is feeling. He is crying not because of pleasure but because of pain. Baekhyun didn't care about him at all.

Baekhyun let out groans, enjoying the tightness and warmness of Chanyeol's inside. He is too blinded with lust that he didn't noticed the blood staining his bedsheet. When he reached his climax, he pulls out quickly and pants.

"I'm taking a bath, leave!"

Even if he is in pain, Chanyeol tried to lift his body. He slowly picked up his clothes and walks out the room. Baekhyun relaxed under his shower almost forgetting that he just forced his husband. After drying his hair and getting prepare for school he get his things without saying a word to Chanyeol.

Chanyeol's inside the bathroom crying his heart out trying to forget what happened between him and his husband.

\--

Chanyeol locked his self inside his room the whole day crying due to pain he couldn't bare. He don't have any strength to move his body for everytime he moves he could only feel pain from his bottom. He fell asleep until he heard a loud banging from his door. Despite the pain he is experiencing he tried to lift his body to open the door.

"Fuck! Chanyeol!! Open this door!!" Baekhyun shouted. "I'm hungry!! Why is there no cooked food?!"

Chanyeol slowly opens the door only to be pushed by Baekhyun making him cries due to pain.

"Stupid! Stop being lazy and cook me some food!" Baekhyun said angrily.

"B-Baek... I... I am not feeling well... I can't cook for you..." Chanyeol said. "I'm sorry..."

Baekhyun scoffs. "Fuck!? What kind of husband you are?!"

Chanyeol bit his lower lip to stop his self from crying. "I..."

"What ever! Clean my room! I will just eat out!" Baekhyun said and leaves.

Chanyeol slowly tries to stand up. Feeling totally wrecked and damage.


	4. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I.... I'm fine..." Chanyeol tried to moved away.

**_Chanyeol abruptly open his eyes._ **

He quickly runs towards the bathroom to throw up. He gripped harder trying to push everything out from his stomach. He grimace after tasting the faulty taste of his lips. He washes his face and looked at his self on tje mirror. He looks tired and pale but thought that maybe it's because of the school works given to them.

It has been two weeks since what happened between him and Baekhyun. Baekhyun acts like nothing happened and still flirts and make-out with someone he meet at the school. Chanyeol should didn't mind for Baekhyun's just tied with him due to this arranged marriage. But still deep inside, he felt betrayed like any married person would do.

He took a bath and fixed his self before cooking their breakfast. He was at the kitchen when he heard a girl's giggling coming from Baekhyun's room. He quickly hide for he is afraid that someone might recognize him.

"Baek~ I have a great night!"

"Fuck! Just leave!" Baekhyun pushed her out the house. He quickly closed the door and was about to return to his room only to see Chanyeol at the kitchen. "Shit! I...."

Chanyeol looks down and continue his cooking making Baekhyun bit his lower lip. He wanted to punch his self right now for letting that girl went home with him last night. He is an asshole but he didn't thought of bringing his flings home. He must be really drunk last night that the girl took advantage of it.

"Sorry.." Chanyeol apologized. "I didn't know you're with someone.."

Baekhyun wanted to shout at Chanyeol. Why the hell he's apologizing when he is the one at fault right now.

"Shut up!"he grumbles.

Chanyeol nods. And like as always, he obeys. "The breakfast is ready.."

Baekhyun walks straight to his room slamming the door a bit loud. Chanyeol on the other hand, went to get his things and left early. When the smaller comes out, he saw not traces of the taller anymore.

"Fuck!"he cursed.

\--

Kris shook his head.

Kris is one of Baekhyun's closest friend that knows about his relationship towards Chanyeol.

"You fucked up, Dude! Big time! The heal you let Sunny comes home with you last night?!" Kris scolded. "You know what?! I already tolerate you being a jerk at school but letting your flings went home with you?! Where your husband's also living?!"

Baekhyun bit his lower lips. "I didn't know okay?! I'm too drunk to realized!"

Kris shook his head. "You're lucky that Chanyeol's too kind and too understanding." He took a sighed. "What if he is not? He might already called your parents for being a jerk!"

"I'm already sorry okay?" Baekhyun whined. "I didn't want it to happened."

"Don't apologized to me, apologize to Chanyeol, he deserves it!" Kris said.

Baekhyun thought about what Kris said. He knows that Chanyeol didn't deserved to be humilated inside their own house. After class, he decided to went home early to cook for Chanyeol. And maybe, apologized properly.

Chanyeol came home looking so tired and sick. Baekhyun tried to smile at him when Chanyeol saw him at the living room.

"Sorry, I'm late," Chanyeol apologized, _again._ "I'll just change my clothes and cook our dinner!"

"No!" Baekhyun stopped the taller. "I... I actually, cooked for us."

Chanyeol looked at him a bit confused. "You, what?"

Baekhyun rubbed the back of his neck. "Change your clothes, and let's have dinner together."

Chanyeol just nods and smiled softly. "Okay.."

Chanyeol came back, wearing a oversized shirt and sweatpants, that Baekhyun only realized, that he owns. Chanyeol noticed his stares and looks at his clothes.

"Sorry... I might accidentally mixed your clothes with mine, I will just change!" Chanyeol embarassingly said.

"No! It's okay!" Baekhyun stopped the taller from leaving. Seeing Chanyeol wearing his clothes, for some reasons brought some tingling feelings inside his chest. "Let's eat."

Chanyeol nods and took a sit. Looking at the foods infront of him he shyly smiles. Baekhyun gulps nervously as he watched Chanyeol started to taste the foods. Baekhyun furrowed his brows when Chanyeol suddenly stands up and ran towards the sink, throwing up.

"Are you okay?"he asked.

"S-Sorry.."the taller apologized. "I... I don't know why but... I..."

Baekhyun looks down. "Just be honest that you don't like it!"he snapped out.

He prepared everything for the taller and even apologized properly. But what the hell?! He just smelled the foods and he suddenly throws up?!

"Baek.. I..." The taller looks at him.

"Shut up! Just throw this up! Fuck?" He madly leaves the taller.

Chanyeol felt guilty seeing Baekhyun upset. He suddenly cries feeling mad at his self for ruining something for them.

\--

Just like the other days, Chanyeol would throw up every morning. He looks paler, tired and sleepy. He almsot spent his time inside the infirmary making his friends worried.

"Yeol, are you sure that you are fine?" Sehun asked.

Chanyeol look at his bestfriend, teary-eyed. Sehun suddenly panics and tried to calm Chanyeol. They are at the cafeteria right now and eating lunch. Baekhyun furrowed his brows when he heard Sehun.

"Hunnie~" Chanyeol sniffed. "I want some red velvet cake~"

Sehun gently smiled at him. "Okay, I'll buy you after class okay?"

Chanyeol stomped like a child. "I want it now! I want it!!"

Luhan approached the younger. "Yah! Sehunnie! Why are you making Channie cried?!"he scolded.

"Aish! I didn't do anything on him!" Sehun defends.

"Lu-hyung~ can you buy me a Red Velvet cake? Pleaseeeee~" Chanyeol cutely pouts like a kid on Luhan.

"Channie, there's no Red Velvet cake here now, but on our favorite Café, they sell a big slice of it! I'll treat you there promise!" Luhan promised.

Chanyeol pouts and slowly nods. "Then buy me spaghetti with a spicy sauce!"he snickered.

Kyungsoo and Suho looks at him weirdly. Sehun and Luhan looked at each other before turning to Chanyeol.

"Chan, I thought you hate spicy foods?" Suho asked.

Chanyeol fiddles on his sweatshirt. "I... I like it now..."he mumbles.

Baekhyun also knew that Chanyeol can't stand eating spicy foods. He acts like he is not actually eavesdropping when he secretly gaze towards Chanyeol who is happilly eating his lunch. He narrowed his eyes when he caught Sehun rubbed the taller's lips.

"Aish! What a baby!" Sehun said smiling at Chanyeol.

Chanyeol looked at his bestfriend innocently and just smiled back. Baekhyun scoffs when he heard Kris chuckles.

"Are you jealous?"the taller teased.

Baekhyun glare at his friend. "What?!"

Kris laughed teasingly. "Fuck! Dude, if only looks could kill? That Sehun guy is probably dead on the spot right now! Stop acting like a jealous husband!"

Baekhyun just looked away trying to surpress the unknown feeling he have inside.

When dismissal came, he message Chanyeol that he's gonna stayed late outside with some friends. He didn't usually do that but for some reasons, he didn't want the taller to wait for him.

It was raining hard when he came home. When he opens the door he saw Chanyeol getting up from the sofa with sleepy eyes. He watched him rubbed his eyes cutely with his dishivelled hair.

"Baek! God! Why didn't you bring an umbrella?!" Chanyeol quickly get him some towel. "I'll prepare a warm bath, aish! You know that you're easily get colds!"

Baekhyun just watched Chanyeol as he removed his drenched clothes away. Chanyeol prepare everything he needs like a _husband_ should be.

"I'll make you some warm tea okay? Your clothes are already prepared," Chanyeol leaves the room to prepare him something to drink.

After taking a warm bath, he went outside his room and saw Chanyeol preparing some tea for him.

"Drink this, and when you are done just leave it there, I'll washed it tomorrow," Chanyeol said with a small smile on his lips.

"I told you not to wait for me," Baekhyun said.

"I woke up because of the rain, I just thought that you may come home drenched wet, you're too lazy to bring an umbrella too," Chanyeol answered. "Besides, I can't sleep if you are still outside.."

Chanyeol looked away afraid that he might say something to make Baekhyun mad. "I'm going to sleep now.."he mumbled.

Chanyeol went to his room leaving a dumbfounded Baekhyun.

\--

Like every morning, Chanyeol woke up throwing up straight to the bathroom. He felt more tired and sleepy as the days passed. But he ignored it for he still have duties to do.

He cooked breakfast for Baekhyun when he noticed that they are run out of foods. He took a sighed and make a list that he will need to buy after school. Baekhyun saw him and took a sit to eat his breakfast. Chanyeol did not noticed him for he is still busy checking all around the kitchen.

Baekhyun cleared his throat making Chanyeol flinched and look at him. "Oh! You need something?" Chanyeol asked.

"What are you doing?" Baekhyun asked.

"Ahh.. we are already run out of foods and other things too, I will go to the supermarket after school, do you need something?" Chanyeol answered checking his list.

Baekhyun just stared at Chanyeol silently. He bit his lips as he admire his beautiful husband. His long lashes, his pointed nose, his elf-like ears, his soft curly brown hair, his plump lips and his showing dimples. His eyes went down to his slim body that is covered with his oversized shirt and sweatpants.

A sudden memory of a naked Chanyeol flushed his mind making him sit up straight.

_Fuck!_

He closed his eyes as he turned his face away. He remembers how he forced his husband that time. He was too blinded with lust that he even hurt him physically.

"Baek, are you okay?" Chanyeol asked worriedly.

Baekhyun open his eyes and looked at his worried husband. His eyes says it all. He knows that Chanyeol only wants to check on him but he quickly looked away.

"I'm fine!"he grumbles. "Do what you need to do."

Chanyeol slowly looks down. He looks like a kicked puppy making Baekhyun regret being rude.

"Okay.."

\--

"Aaahhhhhh~ Baek!! Harder!!! Aaahhhh!!! Right there!!!"the girl underneath him moaned as he pounds inside her.

"Fuck!" Baekhyun cursed when a crying face of his husband suddenly flushed in his mind.

He suddenly halted his movements as he slowly pulls away.

"Fuck! Baek! Why did you suddenly stop?!"the girl whined.

Baekhyun glares at the girl. "Shut up! Leave now! I already lost my interest!"

"What?!"the girl scoffed.

"I said, leave!!" Baekhyun shouted making the girl flinched and quickly leaves with her clothes.

Baekhyun plops his body on the sofa where he fucked someone. He groans when he remembers his _husband._ He sighed harshly and decided to take a bath before leaving the place.

When he came home, he saw Chanyeol arranging the groceries on the kitchen while checking his list. He was about to approached the taller when Chanyeol's phone rang.

"Hello? Hunnie? Yeah, I'm fine.." Chanyeol giggles. "I'm already at home and done with the groceries... I said it's okay that you can't go with me...uhmmm..he is...he is busy.."

_Are they talking about me?_ Baekhyun raised a brow.

"He is busy with his practice, I don't want to interrupt him..besides, I can handle it alone.." Chanyeol tried to smile. "Okay...bye..see you.."

Chanyeol ended the call and continue what he is doing when he noticed Baekhyun enter the kitchen.

"Oh! Baekhyun, I'm almost done, after this I will cook our dinner, are you hungry?" Chanyeol smiled making Baekhyun looked away.

"Aren't you tired?" Baekhyun asked.

Chanyeol was surprised with the sudden question of Baekhyun. He never asked him like that before, so hearing that from his husband brought some warmth on his heart. Maybe Baekhyun's trying to have a good relationship with him since they are leaving under the same roof.

"I'm fine, Baek.."he smiled.

Or maybe not...

"Then washed my laundry! I forgot to washed it yesterday!" Baekhyun turns around and leave.

Chanyeol's smile faded away and the growing warmth too. He looks down, feeling his eyes getting hot and blurry. He quickly wipe his forming tears away and proceed what he is doing. He can't understand why he is feeling like this. He thought he's already immuned with Baekhyun's attitude. Maybe the small hope that one day, Baekhyun would appreciate him would never come.

Baekhyun eats dinner alone. He actually didn't mind but for some reason he feels bad. When he's done eating, he saw Chanyeol outside hanging his clothes. He looks really tired and pale but he still do what he ask—no—ordered him to do.

_This is your plan all along right? To make his life hell for ruining your?_

Baekhyun went to his room and called Kris. He heard his friend sighed.

_["What now Byun"]_

"I'm an asshole!"

Kris became silent before he took another sighed.

_["Do you already realized that it's not Chanyeol's fault that you are in that situation? Dude, he's also forced like you..but what? He accepted you despite being a jerk-slash-asshole..but you? You always orders him around, you let him do his responsibilities as your husband while you fucked every girl or boy caught your interest!"]_

Baekhyun remained silent.

_["You don't need to like him or have some romantic relationship with him if you don't want to, but at least, appreciate him as a person, stop acting like a jerk and treat him better, because you might not know, someone will come, and show him how to be appreciated."]_

The call ended as Baekhyun lied on his bed. He keep staring on the ceiling like it's theost interesting thing in the world.

_I want to make things work out betweem us..but...how?_

The next morning, Baekhyun didn't see Chanyeol cooking for breakfast. He furrowed his brows for it's the first time he didn't see him there. He went to his room and knocks on the door.

"Chanyeol?!"

He heard a rustling sound and a loud thud inside making him to pushed the door open. He caught Chanyeol trying to lift up his body from the carpeted floor with a blanket all over his body.

"B-Baekhyun... I... I'm sorry..." Chanyeol looks up to him. "I... I'll just need a minute.." he tried to stand up but his vision keeps turning around.

Baekhyun approached him and help him to stand up. The blanket slips and there, Baekhyun could feel that Chanyeol's too hot. He check his neck and forehead to confirm his conclusions.

"You have a fever!" The smaller excalimed.

"I.... I'm fine..." Chanyeol tried to moved away.

"Yeol, stop, you are not fine! Fuck! You are sick!" Baekhyun exclaimed.

"B-But...you will get mad..." Chanyeol mumbled. "I-If... I d-didn't cook for our b-breakfast..."

Baekhyun felt a sting inside his heart after hearing that. Chanyeol's voice sounds scared and worried. Before he could utter a word, Chanyeol pushed him away and run towards the bathroom to throw up. Baekhyun followed him worriedly and tried to rubbed the taller's back.

"I.. I'm sorry..." Chanyeol sobs. "I... I...."he sniffs. "I'm okay...Baek..." He looked at Baekhyun before passing out.

"Chanyeol!!" Baekhyun called out. "Chanyeol!!"


	5. Angel into his world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We can still start all over again, Baek..." Chanyeol said. "We..."he touch his tummy. "We are blessed with our little angel now..we can start from here.."

**_“He is fine now, no need to worry, but you need to be more careful.”_ **

Baekhyun looked at Dr. Wang a bit confused. Dr. Wang seems to understand the young man's confused face.

"Your husband, as you claimed earlier, is pregnant, Mr. Byun," Dr. Wang cleared. "He's 4 weeks pregnant, and being sick is a bit risky for him and the baby."

"He...he is pregnant?!" Baekhyun asked.

Dr. Wang nods. "Looks like your husband also didn't know that he is pregnant."

Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol who is sleeping on the hospital bed. He bit his lower lip trying to process everything that he just learned. The tiredness, looking pale, his cravings for food, his moodswings, now the things that he noticed while looking from the other side make sense now.

"I guess, I have to leave you for now, your husband needs a lot of rest, he also needs to dehydrate, for as I checked, he is lacking of water, he also needs to eat properly and drink vitamins," Dr. Wang explained. "If ypu have questions, just meet me at my office."

Baekhyun unconsciously nods and the Doctor left. He took a sit near Chanyeol and stared at him. He closed his eyes thinling how it is all happened. Then he remembers the time he forced his self on Chanyeol. That time he's too blinded with lust towards his husband that he forgot to take precautions. He covers his face groaning for being a jerk.

He didn't know how long he is in that position when he felt a warm hand touching him.

"B-Baek?"a hoarsed deep voice called him.

Baekhyun removed his hands away and look at Chanyeol who is already awake but still looked sleepy.

"Hey.."

"W-Where are we?" Chanyeol asked softly.

"We are at the hospital, you passed out, so I brought you here," Baekhyun answered.

Chanyeol closed his eyes before opening it again. "S-Sorry.... I'm being a burden to you..."

Baekhyun shook his head. "You are not." He tried to smile a bit making Chanyeol smiled back. "Take a rest, you needed it."

He wanted to tell Chanyeol the news about him being pregnant but that could wait. He took a sighed and let Chanyeol rest. He went out the room and tried to grab some fresh air. He needs to clear his mind. Everything's happening like a blur and he couldn't sink it all. He fists his hair walking back and forth when he saw another guy.

"You look like someone who's being burdened by the whole world," the guy told Baekhyun.

Baekhyun looked away. "I think so."

"Let me guess, you're confused and puzzled, maybe because you're facing something you didn't know that will happen to you?"the guy said.

Baekhyun took a sighed. "My husband has a fever, and now, the Doctor just told me that he's pregnant!"

The guy just nods. "Ahh.. I know how it feels.."he smiled. "The feeling for a responsibility that you are not ready, I've been through there."

Baekhyun looked at him. "What did you do?"

"Actually, I tried to left my partner after learning that she is pregnant,"the guy answered.

"You are here, so it means..."

The guy nods. "Yeah, I thought about the consequences if I will left my partner, she would face the problem alone, hurt and in pain, it would risk their lives and I can't afford to lose any of them, we both did it, and we should face it together..it's hard, but then, I thought, problems are not made without any solutions, and whatever could be the result, at least, we tried to solve it."

Baekhyun thought about what the guy said. He looked down and felt like his mind getting cleared.

"Just be strong, Dude,"the guy said. "Always remember, babies are not a problem, but a blessing." And he left.

Baekhyun suddenly felt like smiling. _Babies_ he thought. Ever since he was young, he was really fond with kids. He even volunteered to look out for his older brother's children and play with them. He actually imagine his self to have a family with beautiful kids.

For the nth time, he took a sighed and decided to check on Chanyeol only to see him crying with a nurse attending on him.

"What's happening here?!"he asked. Chanyeol looks at him. "Yeol?"

"Baek~where have you been?! I'm been looking for you!" Chanyeol cried out.

He furrowed his eyes but then approached the taller to let him know he is there. The nurse just smiled at them.

"He woke up and start to panic when he didn't saw you,"the nurse explained. Baekhyun just nods and feel Chanyeol pulls him into a hug. "Moodswings are normal for pregnant persons, so just be patient, they might also be too clingy."

Baekhyun looks down at Chanyeol who hugged his waist tightly. He's nuzzling on him like he will run away from him. For some reasons, he felt his heart sweal by that. He can't help but smile and gently patted the taller's hair that leans into his touch.

"Baek..." Chanyeol looks up to him with hopeful eyes. "I'm hungry..."

"What do you like to eat?"he asked.

Chanyeol bit his lower lip, suddenly becoming shy. "I-Is... It okay?"he asked. Baekhyun nods earning a wide smile from the taller. "I want some Strawberry Cake! And Vanilla Ice cream!!"

"But that's not a meal..." Baekhyun said.

Chanyeol pulls away, making Baekhyun feel sad for the lost of warmth. "I want it! You said it's okay!!"

Baekhyun took a sighed. "Fine, but no, Ice cream for now, you must eat a real meal, okay?"

Chanyeol smiled again. "Okay, Baek!!"he hugged him again like it's a normal thing to do. Baekhyun let him be for he likes the feeling of Chanyeol's warm body.

\--

When they get home, Baekhyun prepared everything for Chanyeol who suddenly gets confused for his sudden careness. Baekhyun just told him to take a rest and he will do everything. After dinner, Baekhyun make sure that Chanyeol's feeling comfortable in his room.

"Thank you," Chanyeol told Baekhyun. "And I'm sorry for being a burden.."

Baekhyun looked at him. "You are not."

Chanyeol fiddles with his fingers that Baekhyun really finds him cute. He didn't know why but his hand just moved to brushed the taller's hair away. Chanyeol's eyes widens and his cheeks suddenly heatin' up. Baekhyun retreats his hand and looked anywhere but Chanyeol.

"You better rest,"he said and was about to leave when Chanyeol stopped him.

"C-Can you sleep here?" Chanyeol asked. "I... I... I like to sleep beside you..."

Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol's eyes to make it sure. That he is really asking him sleep with him. He gulps visibly when Chanyeol tightens his grip on his shirt.

"Please?"he asked with those doe beautiful eyes.

Baekhyun slowly nods and lied beside Chanyeol. Chanyeol leans his head against the smaller's chest and his hand shamelessly wrapped on his waist. Baekhyun could feel his heart beating fast due to this.

It's been hours, and Chanyeol is already asleep while Baekhyun just watched him. He even gently combed the taller's soft curly hairs.

_What are you doing to me, Park Chanyeol?_

He didn't know when he fell asleep but all he knows is that he likes the feeling being beside the taller.

The next day, Baekhyun woke up when he heard someone throwing up. He quickly opens his eyes and saw Chanyeol kneeling infront of the bowl. He approached him and rubbed his back gently. After flushing the toilet, and washing his face, Baekhyun gave him a glass of water.

"Are you okay?" Baekhyun asked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to wake you up.." Chanyeol said.

"It's okay, how are you feeling?" Baekhyun asked.

"I'm okay, maybe I'm just really sick.." Chanyeol smiled at him, assuring he is fine. "I'll cook us our breakfast.."

Baekhyun stopped him and pulled him back on bed. "Stay here, we will skip school for today, you need to rest."

"But... I am fine.." Chanyeol tried to argue.

Baekhyun looked at him seriously. "No, I will call the school, you need to rest, I'll cook us breakfast."

Chanyeol bit his lower lip as he watched the smaller leaves. He would be lying if he wouldn't admit that he could feel a tingling feeling inside his chest. Maybe, him, getting sick isn't a bad thing after all. He didn't need to deal with a always-mad Baekhyun for at least while he is sick. The idea Baekhyun taking care of him make his heart flutters.

Baekhyun came back telling him to eat. He even helped him to walk as if he's fragile. He wanted to complain but something deep inside him wanted to be taken care of Baekhyun. As they eat breakfast, they also talk about things, this is something they didn't really do, so, they are kinda awkward about it.

After breakfast, Chanyeol went to his room to take a bath as Baekhyun washed the dishes. When Baekhyun checks up on him, he was already done taking a bath. With a towel wrapped around his lower bottom, he could see how Baekhyun drowned his eyes from his body. But despite of being shy, he even intented to let Baekhyun looked at him more. Baekhyun gulps as he watched Chanyeol took out some clothes.

"Fuck!" Baekhyun looked away. "Finish that, I have to tell you something."

"Okay.." Chanyeol mumbled.

After getting dress he meet Baekhyun at the living room. He took a sit at the L-shaped sofa where Baekhyun is sitting too. They have a safe space between them when Baekhyun suddenly spoke up.

"I talked to Dr. Wang when you're still sleeping at the hospital," Baekhyun started.

"Am I sick?" Chanyeol asked.

Baekhyun took a sighed. "You are pregnant."

Chanyeol furrowed his brows. "W-What?"

Baekhyun lift his gaze to looked at Chanyeol. "You are pregnant, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol bit his lower lip before closing his hands into fists. He didn't know what to say or how to react. He is pregnant and it's the outcome of what have happened between them four weeks ago. Chanyeol felt his chest tightens making him rubs it to calm down. Baekhyun looked panicked and approached him.

"Are you okay? Is there something hurting on your body?" Baekhyun asked.

"I.... I'm pregnant..." Chanyeol said. "And are you doubting that it's not yours?" Baekhyun looked at him confused. "You are my first, Baek...my painful first..."he sobs. "I never slept with anyone if that is what you are thinking...it's only you who have touched me!"

"I know that! I am not doubting it!" Baekhyun said as he hold the taller's shoulder.

Chanyeol shivered with Baekhyun's sudden outbursts. "D-Don't hurt me..."he trembled.

Baekhyun felt a sting in his heart when he felt how Chanyeol shivered from his grips. It might have caused from what he did last time. He mentally cursed his self about it.

"C-Chanyeol.."he said, tone a bit calmer now. "I.... I wanted to say sorry about last time.."

Chanyeol looked at him. Baekhyun slowly removed his hands away. "I know that I've hurt you, literally, it shouldn't have happened.."

Chanyeol looks down. "Isn't it part of..m-me being your husband? In... In t-the end...I will submit to you...m-my...body..."

Baekhyun furrowed his brows. "What?"

Chanyeol played with his fingers. "I know why it happened... You a-are my husband...and s-sex..."he blushed hardly. If only it's not that serious, Baekhyun would find him cute. "S-Sex is part of m-my duty as y-your husband.."

Baekhyun let go a hold of breathe he didn't know he is holding. "Chanyeol, I just literally raped you, you pleaded me to stop! You are hurt because of me! I forced you!"

Chanyeol bit his lower lip before looking back at Baekhyun. "W-We are married...and b-because of that...it m-means my body is yours...you could have it everytime you w-want.."

Baekhyun shook his head. "That's not how it should work, Chanyeol, yes, we are married, but your body is yours, we could only do it, with your own consent! Not because you are obligued to do so!"

Chanyeol flinched making Baekhyun closed his eyes. When he opens it again he is a bit more calmer. "I'm sorry... I'm really sorry for hurting you..."he took a sighed. "I know it's gonna be a fucking childish reason, but I intended to ruined you.. I hated you because you let this to happen... I'm not ready to settle down, I wanted to enjoy my freedom but then I've realized that I'm not the only one who is suffering..." He felt his eyes sting and turned watery. "I've only been looking at my own misery bit didn't realized that I'm hurting you too.. I'm really sorry, Chanyeol.."

Baekhyun closed his eyes only to feel warm hands wiping his tears away. When he open his eyes, a smiling angel infront of him is doing that.

Chanyeol.

The person he tried to ruined for his own misery is smiling at him gently like an angel. Wiping his tears away.

"Don't cry... Baek..."he mumbled. "It's okay... I've forgiven you.."

"W-What?"he asked.

"We can still start all over again, Baek..." Chanyeol said. "We..."he touch his tummy. "We are blessed with our little angel now..we can start from here.."

Baekhyun didn't know what he did from his past life to have an angel like Park Chanyeol in his life. How come someone as kind and understanding as Chanyeol been tied up with an asshole like him. He didn't deserved him. He didn't deserved an angel into his world.


	6. Lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm so lucky to have you."

**_Chanyeol woke up craving for food._ **

He went out of his room while rubbing his eyes to wake him up when he Baekhyun watching late night news. He furrowed his brows as he remembers their dramatic convo. Baekhyun felt his presence and turn to look at him.

"What's wrong?" The smaller asked.

"I...."he shyly palyed with his oversized shirt. "I... I'm hungry..."

Baekhyun quickly approached him and they both went to the kitchen. "What do you like to eat?"

Chanyeol looked down. Baekhyun wanted to coo his adorable husband. He really wanted to scolded his self for not giving attention towards someone as beautiful as Chanyeol.

"C-Could you cook for me?" Chanyeol looked at him with hopeful eyes.

Baekhyun smiled. "What do you want me to cook for you?"

"I don't know excactly, I just like your cooking.." Chanyeol shyly smiled at him.

Baekhyun nods and think of something as Chanyeol watched him. He didn't know why but doinf this for Chanyeol felt so right. He just cooked a simple meal for Chanyeol. The sparkling doe eyes of the taller brought an amazing felling inside Baekhyun. He watched him finished the meal with a satisfied burp. Baekhyun let out a heartily laugh while looking at the shying away Chanyeol.

After washing the dishes they both went to their rooms when Chanyeol tugged his shirt. "Can you sleep with me...again?" Chanyeol pleaded. Baekhyun bit his lower lip. He didn't know if Chanyeol's clinginess was due to his pregnancy. But having the feeling to have him in his arms just felt so right. He nods and held the taller's hand with a slight squeezed.

Chanyeol happily snuggled with him for he really loves cuddles. Baekhyun smiles and unconsciously leans to kiss the taller's forehead. He froze when Chanyeol looked up to him after that.

"I..." He trails.

"I like it," Chanyeol said. "Do it more often.."

Baekhyun felt his cheeks heating up. Chanyeol lift his body to leans and kiss his reddening cheeks. "Goodnight, Baek.."

Baekhyun smiled. "Good night, Yeol."

\--

Waking up, Baekhyun noticed that Chanyeol's no where to be found. He checks the bathroom but he is not there so he went outside and there he saw his adorable husband cooking breakfast, all smiles, humming into some songs that he eventually liked. Seeing the taller having those sweet smiles brought tingling feelings again.

"Baek! Good morning!" Chanyeol greeted.

"G-Good morning.." he greeted back. "Why are you up this early? I could have done that."

Chanyeol shook his head. "I felt like cooking for us, and I guess our little peanut likes it too.."he blushed as he rubbed his tummy gently.

Baekhyun walks towards Chanyeol who turned off the stove when he is done. He faced Baekhyun only to be surprised when the smaller hugged him.

"B-Baek.."he mumbled.

"Is it okay?" Baekhyun asked snuggling his face to cherish the warmth from the taller's body.

Chanyeol returned the hug and leans down. "It felt good.."

Baekhyun slightly pulls away to stare at the taller's beautiful face. He lift his left hand to caress the taller's cheek who leans on his touch. He didn't know what pushed him to leans closer and kissed his husband. He thought to of pulling away when Chanyeol leans down to pressed their lips more. Baekhyun close his eyes, liking the soft lips of his husband that is only for him.

Baekhyun pulls away but continue to caress the taller's cheek. "You're so beautiful Chanyeol."

Chanyeol blushed and pursed his lips. He was about to say something when they heard a doorbell ending the magical moment they have.

\--

Chanyeol turn his gazes between Baekhyun and Sehun who just arrived to check on him.

"Sehun, I already message you, I'm fine..." Chanyeol started.

"Are you sure?" Sehun asked ignoring Baekhyun's deathly glares.

Chanyeol nods and smile as Baekhyun, despite not liking the idea having Sehun around, leaves them to have some privacy. Sehun took a sighed and patted the older's head. Chanyeol wanted to tell Sehun about his situation but he thought that maybe next time. His relationship towards Baekhyun isn't that clear yet. Maybe they are friends now and what happened at the past already another sad memory.

"Do you have something to do today?" Sehun asked. "Maybe you like to go out and have some fresh air."

"I'm fine..." Chanyeol said. "Beside... Me and Baekhyun been in good terms now..."

Sehun furrowed his brows. "What?"

Chanyeol bit his lower lip. "I... I mean, we are going fine now..maybe we are friends now..too.. isn't it great?"

Sehun wanted to argue but seeing his bestfriend looking happy about the progress between him and Baekhyun he just kept it in. 

"Okay," Sehun nods. "But if you're bored I'm just a message away okay?"

Chanyeol nods. "Thank you, Hunnie!"

Sehun bid his good bye but before doing that he leans to leave a soft kiss on Chanyeol's forehead. Baekhyun saw it and quickly approached the two. He pulls Chanyeol beside him making his husband surprised.

"Visiting hours is over,"he grumbles. "Chanyeol, is fine."

Sehun ignored him and just smirked. "See you, Chan." And he leaves.

Chanyeol was still confused when Baekhyun faced him. He felt scared by the looks of his husband and he shivered. Baekhyun pulled him towards the living room and pushed him to sit, in a gentle way though. He get something from his room and that is a slight damped towel that he quickly wipes to the taller's forehead.

"Baek?" Chanyeol asked confused.

"From now on, no one could kiss you aside from me!" Baekhyun said looking straight to the taller's eyes.

"Huh?"

Baekhyun set the towel aside and held Chanyeol's chin then leans to kiss the taller's forehead. He make sure to lingers there longer to erase Sehun's kiss earlier. He didn't know but he just felt possessively around his husband. He didn't even know why he is acting like this. Maybe he's being oblivious that deep down, he didn't like the idea that someone's lingering around Chanyeol. Just the thought of someone pursuing Chanyeol brought burning fire inside him.

Baekhyun pulls away and looked at Chanyeol's eyes again. Those adorable almond eyes looking innocently at him makes him to claim his husband and leave marks to show everyone who owns him. But another side of him was telling him that he can't just do his past mistake of hurting Chanyeol. He calmed his self. He must do something about their relationship. He wanted them to start all over again and maybe this time, falling in the process.

Chanyeol didn't know why his heart's beating hard and fast when Baekhyun kept looking at him like that. The way those crescent looking eyes adoring him, showing him emotions he can't even explain or determine the meaning. Just brought rumbling butterflies inside his stomach. Maybe this is how it feels when someone looks at you with emotions. The feelings that he only see in Dramas and movies. The feeling of something magical between two people falling in love.

_Love._

He felt like smiling when he thought about that. He might be someone who never have been into a relationship before but he understand how love feels. Deep inside, he knows that somewhere he hopes that someday he could meet someone who will look at him, deep into his soul. Making him feel how to love and to be loved.

He wanted to experience to fall in love too.

Maybe this is just a wishful feeling, but he could wish too, right?

\--

Chanyeol wouldn't deny the fact that ever since that day, Baekhyun became more sweeter and caring. For some reasons, the rational part of him tells him that maybe, Baekhyun's like that because he's pregnant and he wanted them to have a good relationship for their baby. And the other side of him just hopes for more.

Baekhyun, on the other hand, try to show his husband that he wanted them to worked out. But seems that for some reasons, the taller's been too oblivious about it.

Kris laughed at his friend.

"Fuck! Dude, you're like someone who just trying to impress his crush before confessing," the taller shook his head. "Dude, for sure Chanyeol's would be oblivious about it, you never been in good terms for a long while and then suddenly, you would act so sweet?"

Baekhyun narrowed his eyes wanting to strangle his bestfriend. "What should I do then?"

"Baek, your husband might be taking it the other way around, maybe he thinks that your sudden change was because he's pregnant, and that you only cared for the baby," Kris explained. "Why don't you just confessed and asked him out vocally?"

Baekhyun thought about it. Maybe actions really doesn't work out for someone like Chanyeol.

When he came home, he brought a bouqette of flowers that Chanyeol likes so much and a red velvet cake too. When he opens the door, Chanyeol was sleeping on the couch, probably waiting for him. He put the flowers and box of cake on top of the coffee table before waking up the taller.

"Uhmmm..." The taller groaned and slowly open his eyes. "B-Baek?"

Baekhyun smiled. "Hi.."

Chanyeol lift his body up. He didn't realized that he fell asleep while waiting for Baekhyun when he went out to meet his friends. One of the things that changes, was that Baekhyun telling Chanyeol where he's going and message him a lot, so that, the taller wouldn't get worried so much.

"I brought something for you," Baekhyun said. "You like persephones right? And I also brought red velvet cake."

Chanyeol felt his heart beating fast again as he accept the flowers admiring them. "Thank you, Baek.."

Baekhyun as always, gently caress his cheeks again. "Anything for you."

Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun. "W-Why.... Are you doing this?"he asked. "If it's because of our baby, you don't need to...being in good terms already fine, Baek."

Baekhyun sit properly beside the taller taking the flowers away before holding the taller's hands slightly squeezing it for comfort.

"Yeol, I want to make things for us to work out, not because you are pregnant..but because I really liked you.." Baekhyun confessed. "I know that I've been a jerk for a long time, hurting you and taking you for granted..but still, you accepted me, you forgiven me even though I don't deserved it, I don't deserve you."

Chanyeol couldn't stop his flowing tears. Maybe his pregnancy is part of it but a bigger part of this was his swelling heart.

"Baek..."he sniffs.

Baekhyun wipes his tears away and kissed his eyes too. "But even feeling that I don't deserve an angel like you, who carries our little peanut, I wanted to try... I wanted to try to be someone who worths your love."

Chanyeol pursed his lips and nods. He wanted it too. He wanted to give it a try with Baekhyun. And maybe this time if would perfectly fell on the right places as time goes by.

"Yes, Baekhyun..lets try.."he hiccuped.

Baekhyun pulls him into his arms and kiss his forehead. It maybe a simple confession but even simple things could be special moments too.

"I'm so lucky to have you."


	7. Badboy's Property

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun smiled then pulls away. "Byun Chanyeol, remember this, you are mine...mine only..."he kissed the taller's lips. "Your lips is mine..your body...and your heart...that is mine, and this..."he gesture his own body until he pointed his chest where his heart is. "This yours, only yours."

**_A month later._ **

Everything happened smoothly between Chanyeol and Baekhyun. They really tried to work things out between them and let thing fell into the right places. They go out on simple dates, like going to the park, having warm dates in a café, window shopping to the mall, and having picnics too. Baekhyun make sure that he could show Chanyeol his feelings and the taller also did his best too.

They both realized how Chanyeol craves for Baekhyun's cooking and his smell. Baekhyun likes it, since having a cuddler like Chanyeol felt heaven. They both became more comfortable beside each other. Since Chanyeol likes clinging with Baekhyun, they both decided to share a room. They also planned about telling their families about Chanyeol's pregnancy soon so that they could reconstruct Chanyeol's room into a nursery.

At school, Baekhyun stopped his old habits, like flirting and hooking with every person around school. He also made it official that he's exclusively dating Chanyeol. Sehun, who doesn't like Baekhyun, became civil towards him when Chanyeol told him about his pregnancy. He felt heart broken for he knows that he didn't have a chance now. He just became happy for Chanyeol and their baby.

Chanyeol could feel their schoolmates stares and glares ever since Baekhyun make their relationship official. The smaller assured his safetiness and publicly announced that if someoen hurt him would feel his wrath.

Is was Saturday when they decided to meet their families and break the news about Chanyeol's pregnancy. They are both nervous because they both know that it shouldn't happened since they are still attending school. Baekhyun got scolded by his Dad and Father-in-law but he just jokingly retorted that he can't help it because Chanyeol's too beautiful, making the taller into a blushing mess.

After lunch, Chanyeol joined, his Noona, Mom and Mrs. Byun outside the house to talked and left the Mans of the family ins the living room. Baekhyun's watching Chanyeol from the window when his Dad and Father-in-law called him.

"Baekhyun, you know, being the head of a family means a lot of responsibility," Mr. Byun started. "But then, I trusted you and Chanyeol with this."

"Thanks, Dad," Baekhyun said.

"You know what, I couldn't still believe that you will really fulfill your promise about taking care of my son," Mr. Park said patting the younger's shoulder.

Baekhyun confusedly looked at his Father-in-law. "He's too young back then, he might already forgot about it," Mr. Byun teased.

"What are you talking about Dad?" Baekhyun asked curiously.

Mr. Park finished his coffee and smiled. "When your Mom gave birth of you, your Aunt Young Mi, my wife, gave birth of Chanyeol, few months later, you two grew up together and became really closed, I guess, you were six or seven years old that time when you came to me, all chin up, with little bruises in your face, a crying Chanyeol behind you, because he was being bullied due to his ears.."he smiled. "You told me that, 'Mr. Park, I promise to protect Chanyeollie with all my heart, and will marry him!'.."

Baekhyun felt his cheeks heating up. He can't remember about his childhood a lot but those memories that Mr. Park just said were like short clips that suddenly flashed inside his head.

"You then, talked to your Grand Pa and Papi Park, that you will marry Chanyeol, and no one who could take him away from you," Mr. Byun added. "That's why, Dad and Papi, arranged your marriage."

"So, you mean... I'm the one who brought the idea about this arrange marriage?" Baekhyun asked.

"Yes, Son, you're so protective and possessive towards Chanyeol that time," Mr. Byun said.

Baekhyun bit his lower lip. All this time, it was him, the younger him, was the reason why they are brought into this situation. He then realized how stupid he was when he's pointing fingers towards Chanyeol, it was him, who is at fault after all.

\--

When they came home, Chanyeol went straight to their room to rest. Baekhyun followed him and after changing his clothes, he lied next to Chanyeol who quickly snuggles beside him.

"Yeol, I... I want to tell you something.." Baekhyun started.

"Hmm?" The taller hummed and lift his gaze up.

"I'm sorry..." Baekhyun said sincerely.

"For what?" Chanyeol asked.

"For everything..." Baekhyun said. Chanyeol looked at him confusedly that's why he told him what their parents told him.

Chanyeol then slowly giggles as he looks at Baekhyun. "What's funny?"he asked. "It's my fault why we are here now."

"And I should thank the younger you for doing that," Chanyeol said and kiss the tip of Baekhyun's nose.

"What?" Baekhyun furrowed his brows.

Chanyeol looked at him lovingly making his heart crazily beat for the taller. Chanyeol didn't know how much affected he was everytime he did that. Chanyeol gently caress his cheek making him leans on it.

"If you didn't gave them that idea, we are not here right..." The taller hold Baekhyun's hand and put is near his belly. "And we didn't have little peanut here right now."

Baekhyun felt his hear swells that he just claimed his husband sweet and soft lips. They've been into many hot make out sessions but never go all the way. Baekhyun's afraid that he might scared his husband because of what happened before.

Baekhyun then starts to move his lips down to the taller's cheeks, jawline and neck. He also keeps preventing his self from leaving marks everytime he could sense Chanyeol tensed up.

But this time, it's different. Chanyeol wrapped his hands around his neck pulling him closer if ever. "I.... I want you, B-Baek.."the taller moaned.

Baekhyun pulls away, wanted to mae sure that he heard it right. "What?"he asked.

Chanyeol looks at him, cupping his face. "I.. i want you...Baekhyun...please...touch me... I want to feel your body against me.."

Baekhyun wanted to jump his husband after hearing that but he didn't want to ruin the moment. It have been really hard for him to restraint his self from touching Chanyeol. His beautiful husband, underneath him, panting, swollen and wrecked. Fuck! He even have wet dreams about him.

Chanyeol closed the gap between them this time, more aggressive and deeper. Baekhyun fights back after letting Chanyeol dominate their kiss. Chanyeol let out soft whimpers and moans making Baekhyun hovered above his husband. The shared wet and sloppy kisses, tongue sucking and saliva dripping the edge of their mouths.

Baekhyun pulls away, enjoying the view underneath him. Chanyeol's lips are swollen and wet. "B-Baek..."he pants.

Baekhyun leans down, now against his jawline and neck. "Mark me, Baek...claim me!" Chanyeol said pulling Baekhyun's head closer to his sensitive skin. 

Baekhyun did what his adorable husband asked to. He leaves marks against pale-golden like skin of Chanyeol. In one swift move, he already took off his husbands shirt. He continue marking the taller's collarbones down to his chest. He trail his kisses down to his perked nipples, teasing it with licks and pinching.

"Aahhhhh~ Baek~" Chanyeol moaned.

Baekhyun smirked on how sensitive his husband. He continue sucking the taller's nipples like milking it. He then trails down the belly and gently kissed it.

"Baby, Dad's just need to take care of Papa okay?" Baekhyun said making Chanyeol adored him.

Baekhyun took off Chanyeol's short and cute lacey panties that he bought for the taller. Chanyeol at first's, shy and didn't want to wear those but when Baekhyun said that it looks beautiful in them, he agreed using it. Baekhyun kissed the clothed cock earning groans from the taller. Chanyeol's becoming needy due to pregnancy hormones.

Baekhyun started to prepare the taller, this time, properly and as possible not hurting the taller. He kiss the taller's thigh while pushing his fingers scissoring the taller's tight hole.

"Fuck! You're so tight!"he groans while watching his fingers tightly swallowed by the tight hole.

"Aahh... Ahhh.." Chanyeol sobs due to pleasure.

This time, Chanyeol could feel Baekhyun's gentleness as he prepared him. Baekhyun looked at him when he's sure that he si ready.

"I'm pushing it in, if it's uncomfortable and you don't like it tell me to stop okay?" Baekhyun said softly. "This time I will listen to you."

Chanyeol nods. "O-Okay.."

Baekhyun slowly pushing in while looking at Chanyeol. The taller bit his lower lip due to the intrusion. He gasped while listening to Baekhyun that he must relax. Chanyeol breathes slowly and Baekhyun settled inside.

"M-Move..." Chanyeol moaned.

Baekhyun moved slowly didn't want to hurt the taller like the first time he did. Chanyeol looked at him and started to ask for 'more' and 'faster'. The smaller fasten his pace earning loud and sexy moans from the taller. He can't help but adore the his husband so much.

"Baek~"

"I got you."

Chanyeol cries. "I... Please... Please..."

Baekhyun leans to kiss him. "Come for me, Yeol." He jerks the taller and he came hard. Baekhyun follows after and filled the taller's hole with his cum. They both moaned and shared a passionate kiss.

Baekhyun slowly pulls out earning a soft whimper from the taller. "I'll clean us up." He kissed the taller's forehead before heading to the bathroom.

Chanyeol let Baekhyun clean the messed for he is very tired. After changing the sheets and wearing clean clothes, they cuddled each other and take a rest.

\--

It has been months and Baekhyun always rush home every after practice. Chanyeol's been excused from school due to his pregnancy. When Baekhyun arrived he Chanyeol crying on the sofa while wearing the smaller's oversized hoodie. He quickly approached his husband and kneeled infront of him.

"Hey, Baby, what's wrong?"he asked gently.

"I'm sorry..." Chanyeol cried.

"Baby.."

Chanyeol sniffs and bit his lower lips. "I... I didn't mean to look this fat and ugly..."

Baekhyun furrowed his brows. During Chanyeol's pregnancy, he became a bit more emotional. He takes some words seriously despite of it being a joke or a line from his favorite drama. Baekhyun took a sighed. He knows it already. Chanyeol might watched that drama who's wife ha been cheated by her husband because of he looks.

Baekhyun wipes the taller's tears and kissed every part of his face that he can reach. "Baby, you are beautiful, you know why? Because you are carrying our baby, and being fat is normal, because you're giving our baby the space where he can grow, and you are eating for two people..so, don't mind it okay? I love you so much.."

Chanyeol hugged Baekhyun. "I love you, too, Baekhyun.."

Baekhyun smiled then pulls away. "Byun Chanyeol, remember this, you are mine...mine only..."he kissed the taller's lips. "Your lips is mine..your body...and your heart...that is mine, and this..."he gesture his own body until he pointed his chest where his heart is. "This yours, only yours."

Chanyeol smiled. "Does is mean.. I am your property?"he jokingly asked.

Baekhyun smiled. "Yes, you are this _**badboy's property**_ , do you like that?"

Chanyeol happily nods. "I love it!"


End file.
